


Lightness

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [48]
Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Adoption, Children, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Forevver Alone, Good and Evil, I Love You, Love, Magic, Matter of Life and Death, Orphans, Reformed, Short One Shot, change of heart, compassion - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Another one of my fanfics based on my dreams last night. My dreams tend to be very vivid and unusual. However, so many other things in life surprise me sometimes what I end up dreaming about. Like how random it is at times, I remember the strangest things. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story!
Series: one-shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Lightness

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to be so damn precious with yourself. You are doing the best you can. Show yourself the same grace that you would offer others. Know that everything that needs to happen will.
> 
> Take solace in that wisdom. You are not in control of the universe, but you do have a choice in how you show up in your life.
> 
> Ease up. Allow in lightness. Forgive yourself. Go on, permit yourself to live a life that makes you more joyful than you ever imagined possible.
> 
> Sailormoonfangirl did the artwork.

Far from the city of Agrabah laid the Land of the Black Sand. It's where one of Aladdin's deadliest foes resided. The young sorcerer Mozenrath spent his days scheming about obtaining supreme supernatural power to dominate the universe.

You know your typical villain pastime? He'd already literally sacrificed his right hand for power, and now it was only bones. Also, the only company he had was an annoying flying eel named Xerxes.

Also, the fate of countless people who walked the path of darkness? They are ultimately alone—no true friends or family. Not even true love awaited them. When you follow the path of darkness, its all-consuming. So your life is destined to be lonely and meaningless.

For Mozenrath, that seemed fine. He, like so many others, didn't see the point of having relationships. Furthermore, thought things such as love, friendship, and family were nothing but weakness.

How wrong he was and how much his world was about to turn upside-down. It was another sunless day in his kingdom. As usual, the pale sorcerer was up to plotting his latest scheme.

Then he heard a noise that was quite foreign to him. Curiosity enveloped him, and he went to find what was making that noise. He eventually came outside and discovered a small child, a toddler, really passed out on his doorstep.

The little girl was bony with tons of cuts and bruises. She'd likely die by morning, which was fine by him. Children were so annoying and bothersome. Why did people even have these little monsters?

However, something deep inside of him felt a tiny glimmer of compassion. So against his better judgment, he brought the child inside his palace. Even stranger, he cared for her until she woke up.

After she woke up, he told the little girl she could only stay for that night. After that, she had to go, even if it meant her death. The little girl at the time had lost her voice. So she nodded. Feeling a bit better after having a meal with her injuries treated, the child did what children do. She started to poke around places she didn't belong and making a mess of things.

This drove Mozenrath around the bend. The girl couldn't even say anything, though she laughed a giggled as he tried to capture her and make her behave. For some unknown reason, he didn't want to hurt the child physically. Even if she continued to drive him around the bend. The day came and went. But when dawn came, and he orders her to leave, she didn't.

Again for some unknown reason, he wouldn't kick her out magically. So he said, "Tomorrow, you leave." This dance went on for several months. The little girl driving him bonkers and him threatening to evict her. But he never did.

He hated to admitted it to himself, but her company was enjoyable. Also, he was having fun playing with her. At last, he realize he could never get rid of her. So he said, you are allowed to say. The following day the child said the first words he'd ever heard her utter.

She said, "I love you."

Hearing that flip the switch in his heart and therefore he couldn't take part anymore in the dance of villains. All he could do was be a parent instead. And that was a much better deal then dreaming about power which only left him empty inside.


End file.
